Stay
by WishesareEternal
Summary: Two chao protectors of past and future come together...but they discover that they are more than just chao protectors. SilverXTikal NO FLAMES PLZ!


**Author's Note: Hello again...whoo it's good to refresh yourself huh? Change is good...well kinda haha!**

**So I've been having a bit of an art block this time...I've been drawing but I just can't seem to get the gist of what I want to draw...GAH! I have so many ideas but I just can't seem to get them on paper, so I'm just gonna be writing and continue to try and draw up something until they come back. I really can't wait for Winter...I want snow so I have an excuse to go to Starbucks and get a nice hot chocolate *bricked***

**Blahh! And I hate it when people try to hit on you while you're doing something...it's been happening to me in school D: Anyway, on with the story! *Glares at Silver***

**Silver: ._.|'|**

_Somebody told me there was a heaven...a place of peace and tranquility._

_Of course, I didn't know of these things...I may be able to enter time lines...but I didn't know whether or not to believe these things._

"Hold on little guy...we'll find a place for you to rest, you just need to hold on." Silver was cradling an almost dead chao in his arms, he used every once of his power to keep it alive but from it being away from it's world for too long, it began to have trouble breathing, it's body was becoming pale...and cold.

The chao looked at Silver with dying eyes, it began to curl up on Silver's soft white chest to keep itself warm and let out a low whimper, it was dying.

Silver tried to find a place somewhere that it could breathe...he began to tread through the vast forest, he had heard that beyond the Mystic Ruins was a place where chaos were created...he thought that perhaps that would be the perfect place for this chao to stay.

_I need to hurry...I can't let an innocent creature die._

As he ventured deep into the forest, his hedgehog ears began to flicker from the heavenly sounds he could hear...he heard singing, or maybe it was some kind of prayer, but whatever it was it sounded heavenly.

The chao heard it too and began to let out a low howl, it's body began to react to singing like as if it was a soothing melody, this made Silver's eyes glimmer with hope that it was continuing on to live.

Silver went closer to where that heavenly prelude was, if the song was healing this chao's soul then maybe he had finally found the place where the chao can be saved, he brushed away all the grove that was standing in his way, his eyes widened with amazement at what he had seen, it was almost like he had finally reached the gates of paradise or more than that...he had seen an angel.

_So is this heaven...?_

The place was covered with ivory, with a sky blue cascade flowing around it...there was other chaos who had been enjoying and playing in the lush green meadows, they chirped with excitement and happiness...there was no sadness, hate or misery surrounding...just harmony.

And just like all heavens...there was a god...or a goddess, or perhaps an angel.

She was a peach colored echidna who had been singing the lovely melody, the wind began to dance along with her as she continued to sing and the chaos were at ease.

Silver's heart stirred as he continued to watch the maiden, he couldn't get his golden eyes off her as she made each move, to him she was the wind...a goddess of beauty, everything surrounded her was magic.

Sliver snapped out of his daydream by the sound of the weak chao chirping, it struggled to flail it's arms as it saw the maiden, this place...must have be a sanctuary for chaos.

Silver walked into the place, as he did the chaos were a little alert as to who their visitor was, seeing as though he was carrying a wounded chao and that he was a stranger they had never seen before, the others alerted the maiden that there was unexpected guest arriving.

"Do not fret my dears...this person seems innocent." The maiden assured the chaos, her cerulean eyes were filled with purity and kindness, it was a wonder of why the chaos were enamored with her.

She stood up and look to see a weary chao huddled in Silver's arms, her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and remorse...she began to take the creature from Silver's hands and coddled it, like it was a new born child.

"It's okay..." She cooed the creature and fixed her gaze at Silver. "You've done the right thing bringing it here."

"It's been away from it's world for so long, I found it all alone...I knew it would be right to take it here." Silver replied.

"My name is Tikal...I'm the guardian of this place...and you are..?"

"I'm Silver..."

She smiled and continued to keep the chao healed and secured, she gestured Silver to come along with her, along with the other chaos.

"I wanna show you something Silver." She said.

Silver followed Tikal to the deepest part of this paradise, there his eyes have been amazed at what he had seen...the sky suddenly turned dark and the stars and the lake began to twinkle like diamonds, and the moon was even shining the brightest.

Tikal approached the lake with the chao in her arms, the other chaos followed and began to form a circle around the lake, and with Tikal in the middle of it all, she began to sing again and the chaos sing along with her.

The melody was soothing, almost like a lullaby, the moon began to shine brighter giving off a mystic light that made the goddess shine...like an angel.

_Yes...like an angel._

Tikal stopped singing, she noticed that the chao wasn't responding to the melody...her face began to grow worried and sad, the other chaos stopped singing as well, they could somehow feel that Tikal was not happy, so in return...they weren't happy as well.

She buried her face with the chao in her arms, and Silver could here a soft whimper...she was crying, crying that this chao could have possibly not made it, he began to pity the girl and walked towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at his soft golden eyes that met up with her tear filled cerulean pools, he wiped a lone tear and smiled at the girl.

"It will okay...there's no reason to cry." He whispered. "Look."

Tikal heard a chirp and saw the chao's eyes open, she was shocked at this, she had thought that she had failed at restoring health back to it but...she began to realize that Silver was the one who sprung the chao back to health.

"I too am a protector for these beings...I just couldn't do it alone." Silver looked at Tikal with pleading eyes. "Not without you..."

She had stopped crying now and felt somehow...relieved, knowing that there was someone like her who had this sort of power, she was thankful. She began to let the revived chao fly in harmony now that it had another chance to live it's life with the others, she took a glimpse of the silver hedgehog and her heart began to feel at ease as she looked at him...to her, he was light a shining star from what she could see in the lunar darkness, he was amazing, and she wanted to feel that way for him.

"I've been alone all this time...I never knew someone like you could ever need my help." She said.

"You're not alone...you have these creatures to keep you company, how could you say such a thing?"

She grabbed his hand and looked at him deep in the eyes. "You know what I mean..." She whispered to him, her nose almost tickling his muzzle as she inched closer to him.

His heart began to beat at rapid speeds as the goddess inched closer to him, her whispers felt chilling and her hands felt a bit cold. _Maybe she was lonely, _He thought.

"We all get lonely sometimes, I understand how you must be feeling...I have been feeling this way, I lost a friend and I have been wandering in this world for too long."

"Then we can be lonely together..." She curled her fingers against his chest fur and rested her head against it. "My soul does need healing...along with these chaos."

Silver smiled at the echidna princess and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, he wrapped his arm around her moonlit body and hugged her tightly, her body was indeed cold and it needed it's warmth.

"Please...stay." She whispered once again.

Her body still felt cold, like a chilling wind...his lips began to feel the frozen touch of her fur tickling them, he began to stroke her long hair reassuring her that he was going to stay, he whispered for her to close her eyes and she did, he inched closer to the cold maiden and smiled as his nose tickled hers. He fell in love with her and she fell in love with him, and now the two protectors of the chao would no longer be lonely...not anymore.

"I will." He replied with a kiss on her lips. 

_Just for you..._

**Inspired by the song Stay by DJ S3rl.**_  
_


End file.
